Bella's Guide to Life
by krypteria
Summary: Bella's forced to write the commandments for life, while Edward looks on and laughes.


Title: Bella's Guide to Life

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Please don't sue!

Author Notes: This is a pretty random fanfiction idea, I realize. But in my senior english class, we're supposed to do an essay/reading response for every book we read based on a handout of question. (we can just choose one.) and what's so nifty, is that fanfiction's accepted so long as it's on that basic subject! woo! and this was a product of the question: write a gospel based on a character or the author.

* * *

Bella glared at the blank sheet of paper in front of her. What an assignment, she thought with a snort.

Edward chuckled from his seat beside her on her bed. His own English notebook sat in his lap. He, of course, had already finished his essay. He'd be sure to get an A; writing was yet another thing he was perfect at.

Not that she could really blame him. He'd had a hundred years to perfect himself. Bella was just a seventeen-year-old girl with no talent in, well, anything. Especially writing.

So how was she supposed to write an essay about herself- a guide to life in her opinion- by tomorrow morning? And Mrs. Volston said it had better be good. The essay counted for half of her final grade, and she was already failing miserably in that class. It was her only chance to pass, and graduate on time.

But it wasn't as easy as her English teacher had made it off to be. She was too young to know what life was about, let alone what its guidelines should be. How was someone as inexperienced as she supposed to write Ten Commandments to life?

She grinned, turning puppy eyes on her vampire boyfriend. "Edward!" she was at the point of begging now- not that she hadn't been before- but she doubted he'd give in to her pleas. He hadn't for the past two hours, and he showed no signs of weakening his defenses; only a slight trace of amusement in his golden eyes showed. "Help me!"

"Sorry, Bella," he said, smiling as he shook his head sternly. "I can hardly write an essay about your morals and views on life. It's not mine." He grinned at her suddenly, and she could tell he was laughing at her. "Besides, it's not that hard."

Bella scoffed. "Maybe not to you. You're old! You know about life!"

He just stared at her. Frankly, it was a little creepy and it made her resolve crumble quicker than she cared to admit.

"Fine," she grumbled, turning back to that lonely piece of paper. "Let me fail, why don't you."

Edward rolled his eyes at her. "I hardly think you'll fail, Bella. Just write."

Brow furrowed, and her tongue between her teeth, she stared hard at the paper, before writing down: '_Commandment 1-_'. After a long pause, a light bulb blinked over her head and she scribbled furiously.

'_Make a decision and stick to it. You can control your decisions, and once you've made one, you'll feel better about the situation. You know how you're going to meet it, and it's on your own terms. This way you'll feel less helpless in an otherwise inevitable situation._'

She smiled at that commandment. How she didn't think of that before, she didn't know. It was silly. That was her number one rule for herself. After all, it was how she dealt with her knowledge of vampires and Edward. Still thinking along those lines, she started on her second commandment.

'_Commandment 2- Have the courage to change what you can, and accept what you can't. Do what you can to make your life better, and to make others' lives better as well. But don't over do it. If you can't change your situation, or if a person doesn't want your help, then you have to not only live with it, but accept it as a part of life._'

She found that to be a good one as well. Without her acceptance and courage where would she be? She certainly wouldn't be with Edward right now, that's for sure.

'_Commandment 3- Love with all your heart. Life without love would be a sad existence, there would be no meaning without a heart._'

She turned her head to smile fondly at Edward, who was now rifling through her meager CD collection. She couldn't imagine not loving Edward and not having his love in return. To be honest, she felt like she hadn't lived until she met him, as corny as it sounds.

'_Commandment 4- Cherish your family. This doesn't just mean your blood family, but those that are close to you as family should be. They're the ones that will be there for you, and love you no matter what, and should never be taken for granted._'

While she loved her mom and dad dearly, this commandment was more directed towards Edward's own family, who had adopted her as a human sibling/daughter. She loved them all: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and yes, even Rosalie; and she had more fun with them than anybody she'd ever known.

'_Commandment 5-_'

This is where she had to think again. She took quite a while, pondering over what to write. The others came easy, of course, because they all had to do with Edward, but the fifth one… What to write? Her pencil tapped against her lips as she thought, oblivious to Edward staring at her. And then it came to her.

'_Always do the right thing, or at least what you feel is the right thing to do at that time. Even if it puts yourself into danger's way, never compromise yourself by ignoring what is right._'

It wasn't a great, unique commandment, and it was probably a much broader one than Mrs. Volston would like, but she liked it. After all, what were her commandments without her usual argument for her to go out and nearly get herself killed? It was always to defend what she thought was right, to fight for those she loved, or speak her opinion on something. She couldn't imagine not doing what she thought was necessary and right. If that meant sacrificing her own personal safety to fight for the things that were good in her life, then so be it, as she always thought.

Edward looked over her shoulder to read the finished product. He sighed at the last one commandment, knowing all too well her penchant for acting before thinking, which in turn force him to follow her around, saving her all the time. Not that he minded following her too much. "Unfortunately, they fit you," he said darkly.

"Especially the last one?" she said with a grin.

"Like I said: unfortunately."

Bella wrinkled her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"Have I ever told you, you've got quite the cheek on you?"

"Every day."


End file.
